dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:CreeperWietse/Continent Ideas
These are my ideas of the continents. They match the information of the wiki, the only things that are different is that The West Shore does not border the Crimson Sea and Wrothmoore, and the Crimson Sea is in the northeast rather than between Aeolia and the other continents. There are still open places for more locations, especially in Aeolia. Also, I think the other realm that is not the Vale (the Earth) should be different from the real life planet too, as we mentioned that locations like the Scar and the Sandara already existed before the Vale was created. Sandara is based on Sahara but there is no real bottomless canyon in real life, the closest to that is maybe the Grand Canyon. Plant continent: Sedia '''(alternate names: Leavoryum, Sproutis, Berria, Fernium) Located: Under Ronstreet , about in the middle but a bit higher than the equator, above the Lightning continent and northeast of the Fire continent, west of the Light continent Locations: Sykie Meadows (most western part), Cherry Road (southern of the Sykie Meadows), the Great Forest (east of Cherry Road), Krollsmarsh (southeast of the Great Forest), Cadberry Meadows (northeast of the Sykie Meadows), Forests of Schloss (east of Cadberry Meadows), and The Grand City and The Market are flying above the middle. Seas bordering: Sykian Sea (between Ronstreet and this continent), Palagosic Ocean (to the west) Cold continent: '''Ronstreet Located: Above Plant continent, most northern continent considering The Far North is not counted as a continent and not counting the most northern part of Aeolia, third smallest continent Locations: Mesalithic Canyon (most southern part and western part at the same time), Ronstretian Mountains (spread over the most northern part), Forests of Farn (a valley at the east of the mountains but still completely surrounded by them) Seas bordering: Achpian Sea (north), Sykian sea (south, bordering Ronstreet and the Plant continent), Palagosic Ocean (most western part) Light continent: Minigara '(alternate names: Sandiariga, Luximara, Phytagara) Located: North of the eastern Lightning continent, east of the Plant continent, northwest of the Dark continent, is the smallest continent Locations: Sandara Desert (takes up the whole southern part of the continent) Seas bordering: Aichpian sea (northeast) Dark continent: '''Dorondo '(alternate names: Erobe, Darria) Located: southwest of the Light continent, northwest of the Lightning continent, north of the Metal continent but separated by a sea Locations: Drag Marshes (bordering the Sandara Desert and the most southwestern part borders the Berrywhite Mountains), Bocartes (in the corner of the Drag Marshes and the Berrywhite Mountains), the Aichpey River (streaming from the most eastern part of the Aichpian Sea to the Drag Marshes), the Scar of the World (northeastern part), Erebus field (northwest of the Scar), Scar Jungle (northeast of the Scar), Watch Desert (southeast of the Scar), The Far East (most eastern part), Marvelous Lands (south of the Far East), M.O.U.N.T.A.I.N. (in the southeast of the Marvelous Lands), Nipong Isle (just off the coast of The Far East), Crane Forest (southwestern part) Seas bordering: Nipongese sea (eastern part), Tullian Ocean (southern part), Retawse Ocean (biggest northeastern part), Aichpian sea (most northeastern part) Water continent: 'Retaw '(alternate names: Levialagoon, Keskia, Beachia) Located: The most eastern continent, completely surrounded by water, the second smallest continent,, has a long vertical shape from the most northern part of the Dark continent to the equator and even farther is Mooretoss island, which is part of it Locations: Lake Kes (south part), Kes Beach (Even souther part), Kes (river from Lake Kes over the Kes Beach to the Retawse Ocean), Nes Lake (northern part), Nes River (streaming from Nes Lake over even northern parts into the Retawse Ocean), Mooretoss Island ( Southwest of this continent and is closer to the Dark continent than to this continent, a bit south from the Isle of Nipong) Metal Continent: 'Actinigrum '(alternate names: Fera, Magnetica, Stalius) Located: siuth of the Dark continent and east of the Lightning continent, is one big island surrounded by the Tullian Ocean and has a slightly tilled rectangular shape Locations: Dramoria (a bit eastern than the middle), Tull Caverns (about in the middle of the Western shore), Southern Tropics (about in the middle of the southern part), Tull forest (surrounding the western Tull Caverns) Seas bordering: Tullian Ocean (completely surrounding it) Lightning continent: 'Blitzos '(alternate names: Electronos, Bliksiza) Located: Northern part lies over the equator, rest is south of it, has an upside-down long vertical triangle shape, is in the middle of the map Locations: Vinturfjord(most southern part), Great South (most southern part except Vinturfjord), Berrywhite Mountains (most northeastern part), Mount Drake (just southwest of Berrywhite Mtns), Verulos (most northwestern part, Highlands and Superhighlands are northeast and Lowlands are southwest), Xiberian Savannas (south of Verulos) Bordering Seas: Palagosic Ocean (west of the southern part), Galahad Sea (bordering the southwestern part), Verulean Sea ( bordering Verulos and the Xiberian Savannas), Tullian Ocean (bordering the eastern part) Fire continent: 'Pyromania '(alternate names: Magmadon, Lavaland) Located: Southwest of the Plant continent, bordering the southwestern part of that continent and is separated from the Lightning continent by the Verulean sea, has a tear shape Locations: Garita (most northern part), Wrothmoore (just south of Garita, bordering Cherry Road), Ramora (south of the western Wrothmoore, between Wrothmoore and the Frozen Highlands), Frozen Highlands (just south of Ramora), Blast Furnace(just north of Gerias Mines), Mount Mashe(most southwestern part, surrounded by Drakar Forest), Drakar Forest (most southern part), Gerias Mines (northeast of Drakar Forest) Seas bordering: Verulean Sea (bordering the whole eastern part), Palagosic Ocean (bordering the whole western part) Earth continent: 'Terrazimus '(Alternate Names: Quakes, Gècountro) Located: Southwest, south of Aeolia, about where South America is in real life Locations: Shimmering Isles (are part of this continent but are northeast of the Dark Continent instead, in the Crimson Sea and the Sea of Kimzar), The West Shore (southeastern part), Glittergold Mountains (southwestern part, Glittergold Uppercut is even more southwest), Galahad Plains (just north of GG mountains), Mount Oly (a bit north of Galahad Plains), Chione Peaks (just north of Mount Oly), Ambrosia River (streaming from Mount Oly to the Galahad Sea), Ganinara Falls (close to the northwestern coast), Golden Land of Aurandia (most northern part), Sedna Mountains (Just south of Aurandia), Plagioclase Caverns (southeast of the S. Mountains), Desert of Gau (East of Chione Peaks), Palagos Islands (A bit off the coast of the Desert of Gau) Bordering Seas: Galahad sea (to the south), Sea of Slameg (bordering the West Shore), Palagosic Ocean (to the east), Aeolian Ocean (to the west), Crimson Sea (only bordering the north of the Shimmering Isles), Sea of Kimzar (only bordering the south of the Shimmering Isles) Air continent: '''Aeolia Located: North of the Earth Continent, in the northwest Locations: Nimbus Mountains (in the southern part, surrounded by the Ulster Meadows), Ulster Meadows (the most southern part, surrounding the Nimbus Mountains), The Windswept Peaks (northeast of Ulster Meadows), High Plains of Faridat (western part, a bit below Sinkhole Field), Muddy Trail (most northwestern part), Sinkhole Field (southeast of Muddy Trail), Glacier Point (most northeastern part) Bordering Sea: Far Northern Sea (most northwestern part), Aeolian Ocean (whole western part), Aichpian Sea (only bordering Glacier Point), Palagosic Ocean (eastern part) The Far North Bordering seas: Far Northern Sea (most eastern and most western part), Aichpian Sea (in the middle), Crimson Sea (a bit more to the east than the Aichpian Sea), Sea of Kimzar (even more to the east, bordering the Far Northern Sea) The Far South Bordering Seas: Aeolian Ocean (most western part), Retawse Ocean (most eastern part), Galahad sea (a bit more to the east than the Aeolian Ocean), Tullian Ocean (a bit more to the west than the Retawse Ocean) Category:Blog posts